


Bet On Grayson

by Gh0stGecko



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bets & Wagers, Family, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stGecko/pseuds/Gh0stGecko
Summary: Nightwing isn't doing too well in a fight. All he can do is hope that help is on the way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 111





	Bet On Grayson

Blood pumping, muscles aching, sweat dripping from his brow and chin. Dick Grayson, or better known as Nightwing, was on his knees and hands, catching his breath. His Escrima sticks laid discarded on the rubble around him. Deeps gasps and a dry cough escape his lips. His chest felt like it was on fire and he could feel that he had probably a couple of broken ribs and a possible fracture on his ankle. A hiss escaped his lips as he went to touch his chest. He definitely had a broken rib. He didn't want to even check his ankle even though it throbbed through his entire leg.  


A sudden low laugh erupts from behind him and Dick, with an intense glare from piercing blue eyes, snaps his head toward the grimacing laughter, as he staggers to get up from the cold gravel ground.  


He looks up at the large looming figure before him, who bared his teeth to present a poisonous smile. Veins protruded from his broad arms and his thick neck. Clearly something that wasn't normal and had to be from either a mutation, or some type of drug. Dick didn't have time to think of the possible ways why this man was as jacked as he was. This beast of a man had shown off his strength while tossing Nightwing at brick walls like a rag doll.  


“What’s wrong, Bird Boy. Are you already tired?”, the large man taunted, “I just got started”.  


Dick spit out some blood that had coated his mouth in a copper taste. He grimaced, he had to get out of here. “It’s your lucky day, because I’m not done yet” Dick coughed out. Slowly, he reached to the back of his belt to switch his location device on. It would send out his location to Barbara. Hopefully it hadn’t been damaged while he was a punching bag she would have just received it . All he needed was hope and to distract this guy for a couple of minutes.  


The large man stomped slowly toward Nightwing, as he cracked his large knuckles, still shining his grin at his prey. “You heros, really get on my nerves, you know? Always getting in my way, ruining my business all because you are all so fucking nosy.” he snarled. He reached one of his meaty hands out and picked up Nightwing by just his collar. “And you guys all just run around in tights and people fear you? Pathetic” he brought the sore hero closer to his face. Dick could smell all the cigars and whiskey this man had put into his mouth.  


“I think it's time for you to pay up”  


The large man’s other arm rises up and all Dick could do is close his eyes and wait out the impending hit he was about to take. It had been too early for anyone to respond to his signal, and he would need to just try to wait it off with his already hazey consciousness.  


Suddenly a loud bang pierced the haze of Dick’s mind and suddenly he was back onto the ruff gravel ground. , he slowly opened one of his eyes and saw the huge figure kneeling on the ground hugging his leg as curses and yelling erupted from his mouth.  


A dark figure jumped in front of Dick. The figure had a leather jacket, sturdy working boots and a very recognisable red helmet. The Red Hood, Jason Todd. He was here.  


“Hey Big Boy, It’s not really nice of you to be picking on a bean pole like this guy” Jason stated, as he pointed his gun at the villain. Dick was too tired to retaliate that statement, though knowing full well that Jason had been saying that just to get an emotion out of him.  


Jason.  


“How are you-”  


“How am I here?” interrupted Jason. “Well I was in the area and-”  


Jason cut himself off with a gun shot toward the large man. “That's just a warning shot buddy, now you get to wait here with me for another minute till the police get here.” Jason quickly moves forward and tries to wrangle with the foe, and another figure appears. This one is a lot smaller and thinner than Jason, with a yellow cape that was stained with grimes of the city. Damian.  


“Nightwing, can you stand?” asked Robin while watching Jason tussle.  


“I think so.”  


Robin helps Nightwing to his feet and helps guide out of the area.  


“What about J-Bird?”  


“The police are a block away, and Redhood has been using bullets laced with carfentanil. He should be joining us in just a minute.”  
How the hell did Jason get a hold of elephant tranquilizers?

_ _ _ _

After returning to the back cave and updating Oracle on his condition, Dick was led to the medical center in the bat cave. He sat on the medical examination table while Alfred patched him up with expert care. His senses slowly came back to him as he sat there, slowly calming himself down/  


“So how did you guys find me?” Grayson asked, turning to Jason who was leaning back on an office chair nearby.  


Jason scratched his head, ruffling up his helmet hair.  


“Me and Damian had a bet.”  


Grayson looked at Jason with a confused glance.  


“First of all it is ‘Damian and I’,Todd” Damian declared from across the cave sipping on a cup of tea, “I was sure that if you hadn't responded to a text message within 30 minutes, you were in an intense fight or in peril. While on the other hand, Todd, was sure that you don't text that often and it would be nothing.”  


Damian takes a sip. “Seems that Jason was wrong and needed to pay me 20 dollars.”  


“I don’t text that much, do I?”  


“There is a reason why we did have to bet, Grayson.”  


Even though his pride had taken a blow and he needed to ask Jason how on earth he got carfentanil, he was glad he had it in that moment. Dick sighed with a smile creeping on his face. He guessed there could be worse things he could have a habit of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small Fic that i wrote up while in quarantine. I haven't written anything in a while and well this is my first post and what's better to start up my works with some bat boys being bat brothers.  
> -Gek0Ghost


End file.
